The present invention relates to bubble forming devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bubble forming device which uses water as a catalyst to form bubbles out of liquid soap concentrate, such as common liquid soap.
Devices which produce bubbles have been known for quite some time. There are a number of devices in the form of wands and the like which create bubbles, many of which are hand-held and dipped into a reservoir of bubble forming solution and then blown across to form the bubbles. The majority of these devices are rigid is shape and size and take up storage space.
These prior devices also suffer other drawbacks. With many of these devices one not only has to concern himself or herself with providing the device, but often times needs a container of bubble forming solution specifically formulated to form bubbles. In certain instances, the user may even need a provide a separate receptacle which holds the bubble forming solution in order to dip the device.
Because these devices are necessarily dipped into an open reservoir, and also due to the fact that children often are the users of these devices, the contents of the reservoir often times spill. Not only creating a mess on both the child and surrounding area, this also wastes bubble forming solution and limits the amount of bubbles that can be produced. Similarly, stocking bottles of bubble solution is a concern in the retail environment as the bottles occupy valuable shelf space and may spill.
Due to the fact that the bubble forming solution used by these devices is specific in nature, the user must separately purchase the bubble forming solution and store the bubble forming solution between play sessions. In the event that the bubble forming solution is spilled or otherwise exhausted, the child""s parent must be inconvenienced by traveling to the store and purchasing more bubble forming solution before the child can resume bubble blowing.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which alleviates the requirements of having not only a bubble forming device, but also a container of bubble forming solution specific to the device. What is also needed is a device which is compact and easy to transport and store. Such a device should be able to use common household liquid soap in order to avoid the purchase and storage of bubble forming solution. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a bubble forming apparatus which utilizes common liquid soap concentrate, such as liquid dishwashing soap, contained within a reservoir of the apparatus. A water-based liquid is used as a catalyst to form bubbles. The apparatus eliminates the need for branded bubble forming solutions.
In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a bubble forming member which defines a bubble forming aperture. A hollow handle defines a reservoir of liquid soap concentrate. The handle may be comprised of a pre-filled liquid soap concentrate reservoir which is removably attachable to the bubble forming member. The reservoir is in fluid communication with the bubble forming member via a duct extending from the reservoir to one or more outlets disposed adjacent to the bubble forming aperture such that the liquid soap concentrate can flow from the reservoir to the bubble forming member. A channel may be formed within the bubble forming member adjacent to the bubble forming aperture to facilitate the flow of liquid soap concentrate. The reservoir includes a fill port for refilling the reservoir with liquid soap concentrate when necessary.
In another embodiment, an open-cell wick extends from the reservoir and through the duct and to the bubble forming member. The wick may be disposed within the channel of the bubble forming member. As the wick is immersed into the soap in the reservoir, the soap is absorbed into the wick and travels up and through the wick until the soap reaches the bubble forming member aperture, saturating the wick completely.
In yet another embodiment, the handle is telescopically collapsible and expandable. The reservoir encircles an outer edge of the bubble forming member of the apparatus. The reservoir also has a fill port which is able to be opened to receive liquid soap concentrate. The reservoir is in fluid communication with multiple outlets disposed adjacent to the bubble forming aperture via at least one duct extending between the reservoir and the outlets. A liquid permeable lining may be disposed between the outlets and the bubble forming aperture.
Bubbles are formed by filling the reservoir with liquid soap concentrate, or using the pre-filled reservoir handle, and delivering the liquid soap concentrate to the aperture of the bubble forming member. Depending on the embodiment used, delivery entails squeezing a flexible housing which defines the reservoir to force the liquid soap concentrate to the bubble forming member, allowing the liquid soap concentrate to gravitationally flow form the reservoir to the bubble forming member, or saturating the open-cell wick with the liquid soap concentrate. The bubble forming member is then wetted by dipping it in an external water-based liquid to create a bubble film over the bubble forming member. An airstream is introduced across the bubble film by either waving the apparatus or blowing across the bubble forming member to produce bubbles.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.